


Your Texts Are My Addiction

by C0met



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shiratorizawa, this is probably gonna turn into pure fluff sooner or later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0met/pseuds/C0met
Summary: This is my very first fic I've ever written seriously and actually posted. I will be writing more chapters and adding more characters and possibly more ships! (´∀｀；)-





	1. Don't cry

_"It makes no sense..."_

 

It was dead quiet in a bus filled from front to end with Shiratorizawa academy volleyball players. Nobody said anything, the atmosphere was depressing and all around suffocating.

Shirabu's beige coloured eyes rose from his feet he'd been staring for a while now to scan his surroundings. The second year managed to keep his calm composure somehow, but his mind was hazy. He couldn't think straight, if even at all. It was all so unreal to him. To think that a group of nobody's could defeat someone as strong as them.. It didn't make any sense.

Clenching his hands into fists, Shirabu bent down in defeat. His head was hanging towards his knees and his balled up fists pressed tightly against his thighs. The realization of them losing a match to people like _that_  was finally hitting him like a train-wrek. It was _his_ fault that they lost. He got angry, frustrated... He played right into their hands. He lost his composure too easily. Even though he was specifically told to keep tossing to Ushijima, he still doubted those orders. 'Maybe I should toss to someone else..' He contemplated back then.

 

_"Why can't they just blame me already?"_

  
The second year's body shook like a leaf in cold autumn wind. Without realizing it himself, a shaky breath was let out of Shirabu's system. He could feel people staring at him, but he couldn't help it. His body refused to stop the shaking and the tears that were now building up into his eyes, then dropping like harsh rain on the backs of his hands. He was mocking Goshiki before for crying like a baby over this, but now he understood that it was difficult to stop the emotions once they rose up. He tried to stop, god, he really did! Especially since there was eyes on him now. The setter winced, feeling someone's hand pat his back. He didn't want to look, but his pride had already shattered along with the gasp of air he took to calm himself down. There was nothing to lose at this point, was there?

Shirabu lifted his head up a tad, glancing to his side. He wiped his teary eyes with the palms of his hands so he could see clearly. It was Kawanishi who had patted his back, apparently. Of course it was. Shirabu was sitting right next to him, after all. In his miserable state he had completely forgot where he even was and who were around him. Kawanishi gave him a small, reassuring smile that Shirabu didn't think he'd even be capable of doing. It was a small one, yes, but it was there. It was there and it actually helped a little. It wasn't a long after he felt another hand onto him, but this one was ruffling his hair as if he was some kid. It was irritating, but in this situation he pushed the feeling aside and bit his tongue so he wouldn't growl at his team mate behind him.

 

"Tears don't fit you Shirabu- To be honest you're scaring the whole team!" Tendou chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair a bit more with his long fingers, leaving Shirabu's hair nearly to imitate his horrible bed head. Luckily he was able to fix it much easier.

"Yeah.. It's not fair that you decide to break down now when you could have cried back when others were too." Semi stated, crossing his arms while leaning back on his seat that was right next to Tendou's and behind Kawanishi's.

 

Shirabu could feel the tension and the gloomy atmosphere in the bus fade away. Everyone was still sad, yes, but apparently Shirabu's tears were enough to fuel Tendou up because now he was lightening up the mood with his carefree nature and stupid jokes. He was even back to teasing Semi and yelling across the bus to Ushijima who was sitting in the front. Of course Ushijima would reply with the most confused expression ever, and that always managed to crack up some of the team while Tendou just smiled there like and idiot to their captain's ridiculous replies.

Wiping the dried up tears from his eyes, Shirabu could, once again, feel someone touch him. This time that someone was tugging at his sleeve from the bench next to Shirabu's that was on the other side of the bus. Shirabu glanced at the fingers that held onto his jersey, his face growing a tad sour since, strangely, he recognized those fingers. They were slender and somewhat long, but at the same time strong and managed to hold onto Shirabu's jersey with ease even though he was tugging it off of that grip.

 

"What?" The second year setter asked in a bitter tone, turning his gaze to meet their to be ace's.

 

 "Are you okay?"

 

The tone on Goshiki's voice. There was actual concern in there and that hit the light copper haired setter right on the back of his head. Asking something like that with the most annoying, caring expression on his face was certainly irritating.

  
"I am, let go already." That said, Shirabu pulled his arm off the first-year's grip.

 

Unbelievable...

 

* * *

 

The light copper haired man followed Kawanishi and jumped off the bus, then walked next to the middle blocker to line in front of their coach. Once all volleyball club members were lined up, they were all ready to hear the old man yell at them for bringing their school shame or whatever he was going to say. 

 

"You did well.." Were the first things he said. The team was shocked, to say the least. Not a single one could believe their ears. The coach, however, continued.

"It wasn't enough to win, but you did very well. You put your all out there, and that is the most important thing.. Hm... You're all free to go. Stay here and practice or go home. However, the last person to leave locks the doors."

 

"Thank you very much!!" The whole team yelled and bowed in sync. They were shocked, yes, but at the same time very relieved that they didn't get yelled at. Maybe their coach wasn't that cold hearted after all. It was uplifting to get praise from him now and then, so maybe this wasn't all that bad. To be a power house with a tough as nails coach.

 

"Away with you kids already." Tanji Washijoo shooed with his arms.

 

"I don't know about you guys but me and Semisemi are going to practice a little longer!~" Tendou announced, throwing his long arm around the third year setter. He spoke in that honey dripping tone that was enough to get Shirabu cringe and Semi to pull away from the red headed middle blocker while mumbling "Don't call me that." or something like that. It was a routine by now, and everyone was familiar with it and could easily predict what was going to happen next.

 

"I want to practice with sempais for a little longer!!" Goshiki yelled, shooting his arm up.

 

"I guess I'm gonna practice a little while longer too, then.." Kawanishi and Yamagata agreed and began to walk towards the gym with the others.

 

Shirabu looked at his teammates from around him shaking off their bitter defeat as they walked head up high to the school gym. Tendou, Semi, Ushijima, Reon.. Everyone was in high spirits again. Nobody seemed to be thinking out loud of how the third years would soon graduate.. Or how this was their last big match together. Shirabu shouldn't either, but the thought of having to let the third years go just stung his whole being.. He wanted to play with them too, but of course his stubborn attitude had to strike in at the wrong moment. Just when everything was going so well too.

 

"Are you coming Shirabu?" Tendou yelled behind him, waving his arms like a madman.

 

"I-" He wanted to, but when he thought back, he let his bitterness get the best of him. His tosses became obvious and his frustration made it worse for the team, which is why they lost. Why won't anyone just blame him on it already?

"I feel really tired, so I'm gonna go home early!" The light copper haired setter yelled back and backed up before spinning to face the way his house was at and walking away form the school area. His eyes were fixated to the ground at his feet as he walked. Boy did he feel like a joy kill walking away like this.

 

Tendou watched the young setter walk off the school area his wide eyes glued to the figure as his head turned as if he was some wolf staring at his prey. He spoke quietly. "Haaaa~? He's not coming?"

 

"What?" Semi asked, obviously not quite hearing what he had said.

 

Tendou stomped his foot to the ground. His long body bent back like a slinky and he cried out, "SHIRABU'S NOT COMING TO PRACTICE!!!!!"

 

A scream like that surely caught the attention of the whole team. But most of them just shook their heads or snickered quietly. "Stop making a big deal out of it. He's probably just tired." The light blonde setter sighed, and opened the gym doors. He stepped in and made his way to the locker rooms, soon followed by some others, too.

 

"Sempai-" Goshiki ran over to Semi. His chocolate brow orbs stared at the third year as intensely as always, continuing; "Are you sure Shirabu's okay? I don't mean to get into anything, but even though he said he was fine, I have a suspicion that he's-" 

 

"I know." Semi cut him off right there. He knew all too well that their young setter was once again over thinking his mistakes, but he also knew that Shirabu needed time to recover from any punches he threw at himself. "It's alright to be worried, but we can't push him. I think it's for the best to leave him be for now." Semi turned away and walked to his locker, Goshiki following him like a duckling. He was persistent, the light haired man had to give him that. Apparently his solution wasn't what Goshiki wanted to hear since his stare was drilling into Semi. Thus the setter just sighed in defeat and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I could give you his number so you could also message him and ask, but knowing him it shouldn't be a good ide-"

 

"Thank you so much!!" Goshiki bowed deeply. "I will do my best!"

 

"Just.. Don't pester him endlessly." 

 

Semi dug out his phone from his bag, already having that chill feeling of regret when speaking out Shirabu's number.

 

* * *

 

With brisk steps Goshiki dug his phone from his jersey's pocket. Opening it up, he went to the contacts and pressed on Shirabu's number that he had gotten from Semi earlier. What should he write? How should he ask?... The more he thought, the more he realized that no matter what he said, Shirabu would most likely be annoyed anyway. Now that he thought about it, would he be awake at this hour? They ended up staying in the gym a long time, longer that the dark haired male had anticipated in. He didn't mind that much, but at the same time he didn't really wish to wake up anyone just to ask if they were alright. Yes, even if it was Shirabu.

"It's fine." He thought as he typed a simple message asking if Shirabu was okay and if he was already asleep.

 

 

_"Hey! It's Tsutomu. Are you asleep yet? I was just wondering if you're okay since you left first like that."_

 

That was good enough, right? Simple and not asking too much was what he was looking for right now. He was prepared to get a snarky message back, if even that. He pressed the 'send' button, staring at his phone for a long while, about five minutes, before putting it in his pocket. He picked up the pace so he could get back home and relax, or actually to wait for a message back in a cozier place. He would wait for the whole weekend if he had to..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fic I've ever written seriously and actually posted. I will be writing more chapters and adding more characters and possibly more ships! (´∀｀；)-


	2. You're More Tolerable Through Your Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff-ish and Shirabu having mixed feelings

  
Shirabu ran his fingers through his wet hair and down to his neck. His petite face was up towards the shower head, his eyes were closed and his expression calm under the warm rain. It was amazing what wonders a warm shower could do to his mind. He could finally think clearly of the mistakes and the actual good shots he managed to make in the match. Even he himself knew that there was no point in dwelling on something like this when they all did their best, but if he ever wanted to improve his skills there was nothing else to do other than practice and relive his mistakes. They weren't called a _power_ house for nothing. Not only did they have brute strength, but also brains.. or at least _some_  people did.

Tilting his face down and away from under the water, the wet, light copper locks slowly fell onto the setter's face as the water streamed on his head. It was funny that now that he thought about how he left when asked if he wanted to practice more; nobody tried to stop him. He had kind of hoped deep inside that he wanted to be dragged into the gym and forced to play some more. He wanted to play more today and not end it to a bitter feeling of defeat.

  
Shirabu grabbed a bottle of shampoo from a plastic holder and squeezed some of it onto his palm. He then just threw the bottle onto the holder and aggressively ruffled his own hair at the thought of wanting to be forced to play his feelings off. Maybe most of them knew that he was just overthinking.. Well if they knew then why not just come out and say it? Were they worried that he was going to take it too into himself?? That he would just storm off crying at the truth that he _wanted_  someone to tell him?  
He closed his eyes again, bringing his head under the streaming water, partially holding his breath while washing the foamy shampoo off.

  
He had to ask Semi about it later. It was a tad funny how he of all people seemed to understand what Shirabu was thinking and how he worked. Well, he didn't know everything, of course. He didn't just go and tell Semi everything like some school girl, if that much at all. Actually come to think of it, he didn't really tell that many people about himself. Only his family knew the most about him, naturally. It was like he didn't want to rely on anyone else... Well.. He did, but it was difficult to just go and open up to people like that. Even if he trusted people not to tell anything, there was still that very small gut feeling that stopped him from telling how he really felt. Though most of the time it was somewhat obvious what he was thinking.  
Shirabu splashed water onto his face to get rid of the feeling of having shampoo there. He rubbed his eyes and fluttered them open, water droplets jumping from his lashes to the tiled shower room's floor. The young setter turned the shower off and squeezed extra water off his somewhat long bangs before actually taking a towel and drying his hair and then himself. The male wrapped the towel around his waist and took a hairbrush in his hand, then brushed his somewhat messy hair.

Shirabu walked out of the shower room and immediately headed into his room to get dressed. He didn't really put on anything too special, just a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt, then he just threw the towel onto a chair and slumped onto his bed.  
He might as well ask Semi right now if they could talk about his mistakes. Even though he hated to ask him about this, it's not like he had any other chance. Semi was their only other setter after all.

"Hm..?" A text from.. Goshiki? Shirabu sat up on his bed and opened the message from an unknown number. Yeah. His eyes didn't deceive him, it was from Goshiki.

"I was just wondering if you're okay since you left first like that..." The light copper haired male repeated out loud. He asked that in the bus too, didn't he? Seriously what's with this kid. Why would he be even asking a question like that? What's it to him how Shirabu was feeling. Just because the Lil' Bowl Cut was supposedly kindhearted didn't mean that he'd just spill what he was thinking to him. Didn't anybody tell him that he shouldn't stick his nose into other people's businesses.

 

_**S:** "What's it to you? And how the hell did you get my number anyway??"_

 

An annoyed sigh was let out as Shirabu scratched his head with his delicate looking fingers. He understood that Goshiki was just trying to be friendly and make sure that their setter was okay, but the team's setter would much rather talk to someone else than him. Anyone- Actually, he was going to text Semi just now.  
His phone vibrated. A popup message showed up from Goshiki, again.. He texted back quickly, actually. It was as if he was waiting for a reply or something.

 

_**G:** "Semi gave it to me when I asked! I'm sorry I didn't mean to bug you. I just wanted to know if you're alright. It was pretty tiring for Semi to throw all those tosses by himself! It's like he's not that used to it anymore."_

 

Shirabu almost groaned when he read that Semi gave his number away. Now he had to deal with this for the rest of the evening. The man, however, let a small smile form to his lips as he read the last part. He would have actually wanted to see that. They must have been practicing a long time if Semi of all people ran out of stamina like that..

 

_**S:** "Well I'm alright. I just didn't feel like playing.."_

_**G:** "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_**S:** "Why would I talk to you about anything? You can barely understand what the coach tells you."_

_**G:** "I do understand what he says!!"_

_**S:** "Right... Anyway I should go to sleep already."_

_**G:** "Wait! Can I text to you tomorrow too? I can send you the video of the match if you want to study it!"_

_**S:** "You have it..?"_

_**G:** "Yes!"_

_**S:** "Sure whatever, but I won't guarantee a reply."_

_**G:** "Alright, thank you very much! Good night, Shirabu."_

 

Why was his stomach turning? His enthusiasm shone through even from his text messages. But he was much more tolerable through messages, to be perfectly honest. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to let Goshiki talk to him through messages. For once he wasn't irritating to the bone. 

 

 

_**S:** "Good night.."  _

 

* * *

 

 

A bright light shone into the closed eyes of a light copper haired man. He just let out a light groan and pulled the covers over his head, sinking into the warmth and softness of his bed. Everything was just perfect in his dark, warm little nest, but of course there had to be something to ruin it, and that something was Shirabu's phone vibrating a couple times. He opened his eyes under the blanket in the dark space before popping his head into the world of the living. Shirabu was blinking and rubbing his eyes till he got used to the light. He then reached his hand out to take his phone from his night table and opened it, the bright light blinding him momentarily. 

He wasn't really all that surprised to see that Goshiki had texted him, but his texts woke up something warm inside the tired man's chest. 

 

_**G:** "Good morning! Did you sleep well?"_

_**G:** "I got you the video by the way!"_

 

Again with that feeling. It was too early to feel warm and fuzzy inside at this hour. He should probably eat something before replying... Or.. Maybe he should do it now. Goshiki was waiting for him to reply on the other side if the line, wasn't he?

 _ **No**_ what was he thinking! Who cared if he was waiting on the other side of the line. He has the whole day to wait for a reply- The _whole_ weekend, too! If he wants to waste it to waiting for Shirabu's reply, then that's his own choice.

The setter got up from his bed, taking his phone with him as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. His fingers tapped sluggishly the touchscreen, writing for a reply.

 

_**S:** "I guess. You kinda woke me up, you idiot!"_

_**G:** " Sorry, I really thought you would be awake already! I guess you're a heavy sleeper then."_

_**S:** "Fuck off will you- I'd sleep till next summer if I could."  
_

**_G:_ ** _"Haha~ Okay, I'm sorry!"_

 

A sleepy smile rose to the male's face, but it was wiped away when he realized that he actually did reply almost immediately after telling himself not to. Ugh.. What was it with this kid when he unconsciously just decided to go against his own choice and reply. Maybe it was that warm feeling just a moment ago what drove him to reply back. Whatever that feeling was, it was annoyingly messing with Shirabu's head. Can that stupid fucking feeling just  ** _go away_**??

 

 **_G:_ ** _"Hey do you perhaps want to come over and watch that video? We could study it together!!"_

 

"Stop... I'm not your fucking friend." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Even so.. He kind of didn't have anything else to do. Maybe just this once he could go over, but he had to make sure that they're not friends for fucks sake. He'll never start being nice to Goshiki just because they 'hung out' once. 

 

_**S:** "Fine, but this doesn't mean that I'm your friend."_

**_G:_ ** _"_ _What time do you want to come?  My family will be away for a dinner party at 5, so if you want, you can come over then."_

 **_S:_ ** _"I'll be there then. Just send me your address."_

 

* * *

 

 

Why did he ever think to agree to this? If someone were to see him there at Goshiki's house they'd start to think that they were actually friends or something. At that moment his pride would be literally gone. Being seen alone with Goshiki was worse than losing that damned match.... almost.

Shirabu lifted his hand up, a slender finger pressing onto the doorbell. It didn't take long when he could already hear running from inside the house heading to the door. Only seconds after that, the door swung open. Good thing that the light copper haired man was smart enough to step away from the door after ringing the doorbell. If not, his face would've probably been bashed in.

 

"You actually came!" Goshiki said, a smile resting onto his face and a glimmer shining in those chocolate brown orbs. He looked awfully happy to see Shirabu, why? That.. He didn't know. He was actually curious about it himself. Maybe Lil' Bowl Cut was just having a good day. But there he was.. just standing there in his jeans and a maroon coloured hoodie. His hair looked silky and fluffy and it seemed like he had just gotten out of the shower an hour ago or so. Even his light skin looked somewhat smooth and soft. It was the exact opposite when they were practicing or playing an actual match. His expression was most of the time serious, his skin and hair was more to the rough side, and he always glanced around himself or came up with some stupid inspirational quote when he successfully scoring a point in a 'cool' way. He loved to bathe in glory. Then again who didn't? Maybe it was more important to an ace, but you never saw Ushijima boasting about his popularity..

 

"Shirabu? You're staring so intensely. Is there something on my face?" 

 

Shirabu tensed up. He didn't even realize that he was just staring at the other all this time, he was so in his thoughts.

"N-No, I was just wondering if you're ever going to ask me in.."

 

"Oh! I'm sorry! Please do come in!!"

 

With that, the setter walked into the first year's house. His first reaction was to takes his shoes off and walk around the place while Goshiki followed him nervously. Shirabu glanced his beige eyes around him, scanning the surroundings. 

 

"Is this your room?" He asked and got an immediate 'yes' as an answer. 

"May I?" The second year asked, but didn't really wait for a reply as he had already opened the door to their future ace's room. The beige eyes scanned the surroundings. Goshiki's room wasn't big or small. It was medium, just the perfect size. He had a slightly bigger than a medium sized bed that looked very comfortable, and there was a TV in his own room what Shirabu didn't have. There was a gaming console there, too and a desk that had books on it. He presumed that they were school books. Goshiki's room was very clean. Almost looked like it was cleaned just a second ago.

Shirabu clicked his tongue. How come a first year had a better room than the second year did. All he had was a desk, a shelf, a bed and some other necessary things, but nothing extra like a TV and such.   

 

"So.. Do you want to watch that video? That's why you're here, right?"

 

"Yeah, sure..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began to write this as soon as I finished the first chapter because I was excited to get more into the texting part! (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ


	3. Think More Clearly What You Say

_“How did it come to this”_

 

Was what the light copper haired boy had running in his thoughts as he sat next to Goshiki. It was already late, about 8:30 PM, to be more exact. Not only that, but of all people he had to agree that he would hang out, or so to say, was with the person who grinded his gears the most. To be honest, even though he thought it like that, he didn’t really feel all that disgusted sitting next to the dark haired first year. Maybe it was mostly because they both were occupied watching and studying the tape of their match. Now and then they had both commented about the match, but not that often. It was as if they wanted to keep some things unsaid just in case.

Speaking of which, now that he could see from the recording how both teams played, he was more conscious of how obvious his signals were. They were awfully predictable at the more to the end of the match. That was when his frustration could be clearly seen. It was as if he was smoking. No wonder Karasuno was able to take the final point and win the game. The opposite team’s blocker, 11, was able to block some of the tosses easily and grant their team the opportunity of scoring a point many times in the match. Before he got injured and even after he joined back in the game.

 

“..Shima…” Shirabu muttered, pulling his knees up and wrapping his thin arms around them. He rested his chin onto his knees, speaking a little louder. “Tsukishima... was his name, right?” The beige orbs refused to leave the screen. That feeling tugged on his brain again. He was annoyed to see that 11. The same was with Karasuno’s 9 and 10. Their combo was amazing, he had to admit that unfortunately, but it still didn’t change the fact that it was frustrating that they couldn’t block it even when they saw it coming.

 

“Hm?” He could hear right next to him. Just when Shirabu was about to snarl at their future ace, Goshiki continued; “Yeah.. Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno’s middle blocker, if I remember right. It was as if he was watching you the whole game. Even after he came back from the infirmary he couldn’t let his eyes off of you.”

 

Now Shirabu’s eyes parted from the TV screen to the other male next to him. Watching him… Of course he was. Their 11 was a blocker, for god’s sakes! But even so… Karasuno’s 11, or Tsukishima, was pretty much watching the whole team. From the footage, he was apparently telling his team mates how to block off Ushijima’s killer spike. Not only that, but at times he was also copying Tendou’s guess blocks. A bunch of copycats for sure.

“It sounds like you also kept your eyes on me, then.” Shirabu said calmly, but somewhat quietly as his eyes drifted back to look at the light radiating TV screen, and then to his fingers that were attempting to get intertwined when holding his legs, seeking for a sturdier grip. He said that mostly to be an ass and throw it out there as a hint that Goshiki didn’t concentrate on the match back then as much as the team would have wanted to. And that he let some things dominate him more than his own part, but all he heard as a reply was silence for a while.

 

“I’m sorry?” Goshiki said rather bluntly, pressing his arms onto the floor and leaning back.

 

Shirabu could hear the obliviousness in his tone and just decided to roll his eyes at it. “So you’re admitting that you were staring at me during the whole match then? How gross..~” The second year teased. “If anything you should be staring at Ushijima while you still can. He is your inspiration after all, I assume.”

 

Light copper locks rested onto the sides of the slim knees of the setter as he rested his cheek onto them. His petite face was serious, but at the same time gave Goshiki a vibe that he was either bored or saddened by the fact that the third years would be leaving the building **and** their club activities very soon. Or maybe both. Sometimes it was hard to tell when it came to Shirabu. The boy was actually good at hiding specific emotions, but anger and all the negativity in general was so easy to spot from him. If anything, sometimes it was like the whole team was trying to figure Shirabu out like a locked up diary. If only you could get a peek from between the pages, but it's not like that was ever likely to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you staying for the night?" Goshiki asked, nervously playing with the hems of his maroon coloured hoodie's sleeves. He was nervous for some reason. Either that or then he was somewhat intimidated by Shirabu after almost a year of harassment. Teasing, calling him out on his stupid lines, whenever he looked around like some stupid kid after doing something that, according to him, warranted him some praise. _Such a child._

 

"You think I want to walk home when it's dark? Hell no... Who knows what kind of people walk out there at this time." Shirabu scoffed, getting up from the floor.

 

"Right! Well my parents should come back home in an hour or two, so I'll put up a guest bed for you." Goshiki gushed, jumping up from the floor. He was full of energy again by the looks of it. It shouldn't be that easy to put their 'precious little first year' down. He was a strong individual even though he was a little stupid and ran around like a headless chicken most of the time. 

 

"Where's the bathroom?"

 

"Go down the hall to the left. It's the room at the end of it. Do you want anything to eat or drink, by the way? I could.. you know, make you something... That is if you want me to!"

 

"Uhm... I guess I could take tea, but I don't need anything else. We did eat an hour ago, didn't we..?" What's with him? He acted as if nobody had ever stayed over for a night. It's not anything special.. Especially when Shirabu didn't think of  Goshiki as a friend or anything. He was just an annoying, snooty little brat. 

 

"Right! I-I'll do that!" The boy said loudly, watching the second year walk off.

 

* * *

 

 

Goshiki ran to the kitchen to put the electric kettle on. He took a mug and the tea to wait on the table just so he didn't have to rush after the hot water was done.

He was nervous. Surely Shirabu had already noticed.. It wasn't just because it had been a long time since someone had stayed for the night, but also because he didn't ever think that Shirabu of all people would stay over this long let alone for a night. The setter was a second year, and soon to be a third year. To be completely honest, Goshiki didn't really know how to act or what to do. He wanted to be polite, but he had a feeling anything he would do would eventually result to Shirabu getting mad at him just because he was near him.

 

_"Why can't you just be nice to me like I'm trying my best to be to you..?"_

 

Long, slender fingers reached out to a futon that was in a cabinet in the master bedroom. His mother had actually thought of throwing or selling away the guest futons since there wasn't really any guests visiting them that often. 

_"We have nobody ever coming over, and Goshiki never brings his friends over either. There is no use to keeping them, honey."_

Was what his mother used to say. It sometimes made the raven haired boy feel a little bad that they had to throw things away. Not only that, but she was right. Goshiki never did bring any of his friends over. Not because he didn't want to, but because even though he was energetic, he was still somewhat timid when it came to asking someone over. Not only that but to him it seemed a little childish to ask a friend over for no reason, didn't it? 

He shook his head, raven bangs brushing his forehead. The wing spiker's feet tapped lightly against the floor as he walked towards his own room. He really shouldn't think of it as that big of a deal.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ah-! The tea's in the kitchen. Or actually the hot water is.. I'll go make it as soon as I finish putting a futon for you!" Goshiki smiled once he arrived into his room and saw Shirabu standing there. He wasn't really doing anything.. Just waiting. The first year's smile faded a tad and the boy held a slight look of surprise on his face as the light copper haired boy wrapped his arms around the futon and took it from the first year's hands. Goshiki tilted his head, dark chocolate coloured orbs observing Shirabu who silently knelt down to spread the futon on the clean floor rather neatly.

 

"Th-"

 

"Stop thanking me.." Goshiki heard Shirabu snarl rather coldly, cutting him off just as he was about to bow down. Did he manage to make their setter mad already? He did. Those eyes were glaring at him hard.

Just as Goshiki was about to open his mouth, he was once again stopped by the very same snarl and glare. "Don't apologize either." Standing there, not really knowing what to say, the wing spiker listened as Shirabu continued, mumbling. "I'm no royalty, I can do things by myself too.. I don't need you being kind to me when I'm not returning the said kindness. Seriously I don't get you. Why the fuck would you be happy to see me or show any sort of kindness or interest in me when I want nothing to do with you.. Save that to Ushijima since he's who you clearly look up to."

 

"I look up to Ushijima-sempai because I want to become an ace worthy of the title." The wing spiker cleared his throat, resting his hands in front of him to grab onto the front hem of his hoodie that was wrapped around his waist. "Even though you are a jerk to me. I'm still nice to you and I keep my eyes on you... because I really like you, from the bottom of my heart." 

 

"....." Shirabu froze. He could feel his whole body heating up from head to toe. Even his hair stood up as if he was some sort of a cat. Slowly the setter's hands found themselves covering his reddened face. "How can you say that so bluntly!?" He couldn't tear his eyes off the futon. His heart was racing and the sound of it beating loudly echoed in his ears. Even that same feeling was back. The feeling of his stomach flipping. Usually it happened whenever he read a specific text message from Goshiki, but somehow it was now worse. It truly was a mistake agreeing to stay the night..

 

"Shirabu..?" The first year asked in a hushed, but also a worried tone.

Shirabu could hear the raven haired first year sit down in front of him. There was a warm sensation wrapping around the setters hands as they were eased away from in front of his heated face. He didn't dare to look. He  **couldn't** look. Not even when the other sounded disappointed as he muttered; "Please forget what I said.."

 

 _"How do you expect me to forget something like that so easily?"_   Shirabu thought.

 


	4. Don't Rush..

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

 

Semi asked, running his strong, yet somewhat slender fingers through his blonde hair, all the way to his dark coloured tips. He ran his thumb along a touch screen, scrolling through the messages on Tendou's phone. Mostly through Tendou's and Goshiki's conversations. It was amazing how much the first year's passion shone through even his text messages. You could imagine every expression through how he wrote and how many exclamation marks he used. If he had any say in the matter, he'd say that Tendou gushes and excites their first year way too much. He did always get Goshiki riled up and flustered due to all the compliments, but he also managed to get to his bad side whenever they held matches against each other just for fun. Those guess blocks always managed to make their little ace gloomy. Well... He was predictable now and then, so it was easy to guess where he would spike most of the time.

 

"Why did you make him all nervous over this? I don't think Shirabu would be rude when visiting someone..Or start a fight."

 

"Semisemi~" Tendou shook his head. Walking to the setter and wrapping his arm around Semi's shoulders and then resting it onto them all lazily. He smiled sheepishly to the strong figured male, bringing his long finger up before speaking. "It's your naive little head that can't see why I'm making Goshiki nervous. It's all for a good cause! As a  ** _friend_**  I'm trying my best to help them~"

 

Semi held a confused expression onto his face. Help them?? Help in what way? How come making someone nervous would help them to do anything? Friends were supposed to guide people to a right direction, didn't they? So how was that seriously supposed to help with anything?

"What do you mean..?" He managed to ask after thinking about it for a while.

 

"You really are thick headed!" Tendou cackled, pulling away from the blonde guy. "You honestly can't see what's going on?"

 

Thinking for a moment or two, Semi crossed his arms, closing the screen of Tendou's phone in the process. "No?"

 

_"Semi, our child is in love~"_ Tendou said in a sweet tone, cupping his own cheeks and wiggling like some overly dramatic school girl.

 

"What do you mean _our child_? Don't say such stupid things.." Semi cringed visibly. Not to the part that Goshiki was in love, but to Tendou's honey dripping tone. He was acting all gross again and it was tugging at him. "Don't say it like that..." Sighing, the light blonde scratched the back of his head. "In love... huh..?" It was a little far fetched to him, but Tendou was good at seeing small things like these.. fucking somehow. He was a sentimental guy now and then even though he usually gave the expression that he didn't really care sometimes. So Goshiki was in love, but with who? With Shirabu? "......." Semi shot up, standing fully straight up. He hit his fist onto the screen of Tendou's phone, forgetting that it was onto his palm. "So that's why he was worried and asked for Shirabu's number!" 

 

"Every couple has a child, don't they? It can be an animal or a friend, as long as there's someone to look after~ And please.. Don't break my phone... But.. Yeah. It's all over him, I don't understand how you couldn't've seen it then." 

 

"Ugh..." Semi shuddered, but somehow managed to shake the comment off. "He did seem more persistent than usually, but I didn't think he felt that way towards Shirabu of all people. You've seen how much he bullies Goshiki.." Semi threw the phone onto Tendou's bed. It was big news to him. Shirabu most definitely felt nothing of that sorts to anyone. It was even more problematic that Goshiki had a crush, you could call it, on Shirabu and all their second year setter gave back was bitterness.. It was the kind of relationship that he and Tendou shared now and then. "Well.. Should we do something behind the scenes? I kind of feel like we should leave them be. I mean what if we make it awkward between the two." Not to mention that you can't just force love on someone... If something were to happen between the two of them, the sempais were to blame, and they already carried enough responsibility on their shoulders.

 

Tendou crashed onto his bed. "Let's help them out! I'll help Goshiki and you'll help Shirabu as much as he allows~ We all know what sort of a person he is, so I'll leave the toughest to you~" The red headed middle blocker cooed with a sheepish smile resting onto his face.

 

"Thanks..." The setter groaned. However he ended up mumbling quietly at the whole 'plan' that they should just not get involved with anything.. As sly as Tendou was, he was still worried that the redhead would end up doing something to ruin the relatinship between the two kids.

 

"You shouldn't rush them.. I'm sure they have no idea how they truly feel yet. Seesh.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time since I haven't written in a long time...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic I've ever written seriously and actually posted. I will be writing more chapters and adding more characters and possibly more ships! (´∀｀；)-


End file.
